The new cultivar ‘GL Hip Hop’ is a product of a selection of seed from Euphorbia chamaesyce, (not patented). The exact parent plants are unknown. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single plant by Eelco van Staalduinen in a controlled environment in Worms, Germany in May of 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘GL Hip Hop’ by terminal cuttings was performed in Oxnard, Calif., and has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.